Saving you, saving me
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Fred y su hermano George no ha conseguido superarlo. Angelina Johnson se encuentra en la misma situación al haber perdido a quien había sido su amor de la adolescencia. Juntos conseguirán intentar superarlo siendo uno el apoyo del otro. Serie de viñetas.
1. Mayo

George sintió el timbre de la puerta como si un martillo percutor estuviera intentando abrirse paso a través de su ya inexistente oreja derecha. El sonido rebotaba dentro de su cabeza sin permitirle alargar ese descanso que él mismo se había inducido abusando un poco de esa botella de líquido ambarino. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada intentando insonorizar el insistente y molesto sonido.

Fuera quien fuese la persona que se encontraba al otro lado George le invitaba cordialmente a irse a la mierda. Desde hacía casi un año había cortado todo contacto posible a excepción de su familia. George abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Hoy hacía un año exacto desde que la guerra lo había separado de su hermano. George tenía la esperanza de que su hermano bajase por las escaleras del apartamento de encima de la tienda pero eso no ocurriría. Tendría que vivir del recuerdo de su hermano hasta que se volvieran a encontrar para hacer bromas desde el más allá.

George se incorporó en el sofá del salón. No era capaz de dormir en su cuarto sabiendo que el de al lado se encontraba vacío. Su pie hizo que una botella de whisky medio vacía se volcase virtiendo su contenido en la alfombra color azul oscuro.

Se levantó a medio vestir a abrir la puerta a esa pobre alma que llevaba un rato esperando. Detrás de la misma se encontró a Ginny levemente cabreada. Sin embargo, su gesto cambió en cuanto vio las pintas que llevaba su hermano.

—Merlín, estás hecho un desastre. Menos mal que he decidido venir a buscarte. Si llega a verte así mamá...

—Yo también te quiero, Ginny.

George le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hermana. Ginny percibió el olor a whisky que desprendía su piel. Ella sabía que su hermano no había conseguido superarlo como el resto pero también lo comprendía. Fred era su otra mitad y ya no estaba. Mientras George subía a ducharse, Ginny se paseó por el apartamento. Se sorprendió ante la gran cantidad de botellas vacías repartidas depreocupadamente por todo el salón. Con un movimiento de varita todas ellas acabaron en el cubo de la basura.

Su mirada se posó en una foto que estaba encima de la chimenea. Era una foto que conocía bien, toda la familia Weasley sonreía. Las pirámides de Egipto estaban estáticas detrás de ellos. Ginny sonrió agradecida de que su familia estuviera tan unida.

En el cementerio hoy estarían todos reunidos incluídos Harry y Hermione. Ginny esperaba que todo se desarrollara de la mejor manera posible. Probablemente en el cementerio habría más conocidos dejando flores a aquellos seres queridos que se habían ido hacía un año.

George bajó las escaleras ya duchado y vestido de traje. Azul marino, como no podía ser de otra manera. Ginny sonrió con tristeza a su hermano mayor. Tomó la mano que George le ofrecía y juntos se aparecieron en el cementerio.

Allí ya estaban todos. George se vio envuelto en una serie de abrazos que parecía que no fuera a acabar nunca. Sin embargo, el abrazo que más necesita no llegaría. Abrazó a su madre intentando calentar su cuerpo con todo el cariño que ellos sentían hacía ella aunque ahora sólo estuviera él.

George sintió las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos por milésima vez en aquel año fatídico que había pasado. Hermione colocó un bonito ramo de crisantemos blancos delante de la lápida de Fred. George sólo pudo agradecérselo con una leve sonrisa.

Hermione respondió de igual manera aunque notó como esa alegría no llegaba a los ojos de George. Hermione buscó el abrazo de Ron para guarecerse de ese frío que parecía reinar en el lugar. Su mirada se paseó por el resto de personas que allí se encontraban. A lo lejos le pareció ver a las hermanas Patil. Sabía a quien venían a visitar y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sintió como con una caricia suave Ron se deshacía de ellas dándole un pequeño beso detrás de la oreja.

—Luego me gustaría ir a dejarle unas flores a Lavender antes de irnos a La Madriguera, sino te importa.

Hermione únicamente apretó su mano.

El grupo se fue separando paulatinamente. Habían quedado para comer todos juntos en la comida. George se quedó un rato más delante de esa fría piedra, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con su hermano. Todos parecieron entenderle y ahí estaba él, sentado acariciando las bonitas flores que Hermione le había dejado.

—Te echos de menos, capullo. Espero que todo te esté yendo bien por ahí. Aquí te echamos mucho de menos. Me cuesta dormir sin oír tus ronquidos en la habitación de al lado. Mamá parece estar llevándolo mejor de lo que todos pensábamos. Hoy vamos a juntarnos todos para recordarte, prometo comerme toda la gelatina y dejar a Ron sin probar ni un solo bocado.

George sonrió. Sintió a su espalda unos pasos que se acercaban suavemente sobre el césped. Se giró pensando que quizás eran Ron y Hermione avisando de que se iban ya para irse todos juntos pero se encontró con la sonrisa tímida de Angelina Johnson. Se levantó rápido, sus reflejos no respondieron inmediatamente y trastabilló levemente sobre el irregular terreno.

Odiaba como su cuerpo parecía no querer funcionar correctamente cuando la chica estaba delante de él. George se pasó una mano nerviso por su pelo revolviéndolo. Angelina fue la primera en hablar y el pelirrojo se lo agradeció.

—Hola George, me alegra verte de nuevo aunque sea en esta situación. He venido a dejarle unas flores a tu hermano. No he querido acercarme antes para no molestaros a todos.

—Tú nunca molestas, Angelina—George sintió enrojecer su cara levemente— Muchas gracias por el gesto, no tendrías porque haber traído nada.

—En cierta manera siento que se lo debo. Le echo de menos, George.

Angelina se adelantó depositando un pequeño ramo de aciano al lado de los crisantemos. George miró a la chica enternecido con ganas de abrirle la puerta a la chica de piel caoba. Pero no podía, era la ex novia de su hermano que había venido a dejarle flores. Era demasiado rastrero intentar cualquier cosa con Angelina aunque su entristecido corazón se acelerase siempre que la veía. Angelina comenzó a llorar quedamente.

—George, sé que esto es pedirte mucho pero...¿podrías abrazarme?

George la miró intentando no llorar como ella. Abrió sus brazos a la chica que comenzó a sollozar sobre su pecho. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo intentando darle apoyo, darle ese consuelo que él tanto necesitaba.

Ambos habían perdido a Fred.


	2. Junio

Junio había llegado con una inesperada ola de calor. George tenía todas las ventanas del apartamento abiertas intentando que así el aire fresco entrara pero servía de poco. Los meses de verano no había mucho movimiento en la tienda por lo que podía emplear su tiempo en hacer otras cosas.

El pelirrojo había comenzado a pensar en nuevos productos para el comienzo de curso. Desde el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano se había convencido a sí mismo de que no podía seguir autocompadeciéndose. No le hacía ningún bien ni a él ni a su familia. Y sabía que Fred le apoyaba en su desición.

George estaba decidido a avanzar. La tristeza por la pérdida de su hermano no se iría fácilmente pero tendría que aprender a vivir solo. Todavía era joven, no podía dejarse morir de pena.

Subió las escaleras para ir al aseo. Aún no era capaz de dormir en su cuarto sabiendo que su hermano no estaba en el de al lado. George también creía que su espalda se había acostumbradoAntes de entrar se paró un momento a observar la puerta cerrada.

Después de haber estado con Angelina aquel día en el cementerio había intentado entrar pero cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo no había sido capaz. No se veía preparado aún para dar ese paso.

Entró al baño para terminar de arreglarse. Había quedado con Ginny para ir a tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue y así hacer frente al calor. Le apetecía tomarse un helado de limón. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. Le encantaba el helado de limón desde que era pequeño.

Se acomodó la fina camisa intentando planchar las arrugas que tenía, sabía que Ginny le reñiría si aparecía hecho un desastre. Su hermana era la que más le estaba ayudando a salir un poco cada día de su casa y estaba tremendamente agradecido por ello.

Ginny había conseguido que acabara con el mal vicio que había tomado de ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Y había pasado más de un fin de semana ayudándole a recoger la casa. Pero ninguno de los dos había podido entrar en el cuarto que tenía escrito «Fred» en letras moradas.

Colocó un par de mechones de su cabello para atrás y dándose el visto bueno, se apareció en el Callejón Diagon cerca de la heladería.

Su hermana aún no había llegado por lo que George se dedicó a observar a los magos que se paseaban disfrutando de aquella soleada tarde de verano. Un par de niños acompañados por su madre le señalaron. A pesar de la breve repreimenda de la mujer, George saludó a los dos chicos con un gesto de la mano y sin dejar de sonreír.

Parecía que todo estaba volviendo al orden correcto de las cosas y los niños podían volver a comportarse como lo que eran. No tenían porque vivir con miedo como ocurría un año atrás.

Sinceramente, George esperaba volver a encontrarse con esos dos chicos en su tienda algún día aunque todavía parecían demasiado bajitos para ir a Hogwarts. El sol le calentaba el rostro y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

Escuchó como la gente reía en las terrazas, como los niños corrían despreocupados y un par de brujas hablando de no sé que nuevo accesorio que había traído Madame Malkin. Por primera vez en muchos meses, George sentía cierta paz interna que necesitaba.

Sintió como alguien tocaba ligeramente su hombro. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la bonita sonrisa de Angelina.

—¡Hola George! Siento si te he molestado. Es que te he visto y no he podido evitar saludarte. ¿Qué tal estás?

George se había quedado parado como un tonto. La chica llevaba un vestido veraniego color amarillo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Era casi como si estuviera viendo al ser más bonito de la tierra a pesar de que solo fuera su amiga.

—¿George? ¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo volvió en sí. Se sonrojó ligeramente aunque parecía que la morena no lo había notado. ¿Cómo era ella capaz de siempre dejarle sin palabras? George sabía bien porque era pero no quería admitirlo. Sonriendo amablemente, miró a la chica que estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, sí. Claro que estoy bien. Es que me ha sorprendido verte aquí de repente. No sabía que vinieras a menudo por el Callejón.

Angelina colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y agarró la correa de su bolso. George llegó incluso a pensar que parecía estar nerviosa.

—Oh no, no vengo mucho, la verdad. Pero es que me apetecía un helado de limón. Y aunque no reniego de los helados muggle, el de aquí está buenísimo. ¿Y tú, qué haces por aquí?

—Estoy esperando a Ginny. Habíamos quedado para tomar un helado también. ¿Menuda coincidencia, verdad? Aunque está tardando demasiado.

—¿Con Ginny? Qué extraño. Oliver me dijo hace un par de días que tenía una entrevista con ella esta misma tarde. O estoy casi segura de que me había dicho que era hoy, ¿es martes, verdad?

—Sí, es martes. Vaya, supongo que se habrá olvidado. Menos mal que has aparecido tú, sino me hubiera quedado aquí viendo las horas pasar. Supongo que me volveré a casa, sí, será lo mejor que pueda hacer. Un placer verte de nuevo Angelina.

George sonrió desanimado y se giró dándole la espalda a la chica. No se veía capaz de acercarse a ella a darle dos besos de despedida sin querer estar más tiempo junto a ella. El día se había nublado ligeramente dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo. Cuando comenzó a andar escuchó como Angelina le llamaba.

—George, ¡espera!

Angelina andó gracilmente hacia él. O tal vez era los ojos con los que George la miraba.

—Yo iba a pedir un helado sola. Sólo si quieres, podemos sentarnos juntos y así nos hacemos compañía. Retiro lo dicho, me niego a que te vayas sin haber tomado el helado que querías. Te quedas conmigo. Vamos, todavía hay mesas libres en la terraza.

Angelina tomó de la mano a George y tras una pequeña carrera, ambos estaban sentados el uno frente al otro hablando un poco de todo. Sobre la mesa, dos copas de cremoso helado de limón se deshacían sin que ellos se percatasen.


	3. Julio

El mes de julio llegó envuelto en una ligera ola de inusitado calor para los ciudadanos de Londres.

George se encontraba en la puerta de aquel parque donde había quedado con Angelina, había sido una gran suerte el hecho de no haberse perdido por el Londres muggle al que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

Miró a su alrededor. Había varios grupos de chicos que disfrutaban del agradable tiempo tumbados en el césped. También podía ver familias que comían en las cercanías de aquel lago artificial mientras los niños correteaban por la orilla.

George sonrió. Poco a poco estaba consiguiendo que todo volviera a la calma. Sabía que el buen tiempo tendría algo que ver pero estaba más que seguro de que la razón de su mejora eran esas citas con Angelina.

Aún se sentía mal ante esa traición hacia su hermano, pero Angelina también era su amiga. Él simplemente había tardado más a la hora de pedirle ser su pareja para el baile de los Tres Magos y el destino había hecho de las suyas, siendo Fred el afortunado.

—Vaya, que sonrisa tan bonita. Hacía mucho que no la veía.

George pegó un bote al escuchar la voz de Angelina tan cerca. Se giró hacia el lugar donde procedía la voz. Allí estaba ella, con ese aura tan preciosa que le tenía obnubilado. Llevaba unos pantalones de lino blancos con una blusa añil.

—Estás preciosa.

Las palabras salieron de su boca demasiado rápido. George se dio cuenta de ello al ver como la chica desviaba la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El pelirrojo había pensado en alto, odiaba cuando le pasaba eso.

—Esto...perdóname, hay veces que pienso en alto. Nos pasa bastante a los Weasley. Sobretodo a mi hermano Ron…

—Tranquilo, no tiene importancia. Además, me ha gustado tu pensamiento.

George se rascó la cabeza incómodo sin dejar de mirarla. La quedada, porque aún se negaba a llamarlo cita, no había empezado mal pero tampoco era lo que él había planeado. Angelina fue la siguiente en hablar. George agradecía que a la chica le gustara tomar la iniciativa, de ser por él, probablemente ni siquiera hubieran vuelto a verse.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si entramos? Este es uno de mis parques favoritos. Dentro tiene un jardín botánico y un aviario, aunque tal vez hoy esté demasiado lleno de gente. Eso no lo he pensado bien, lo siento.

—No pasa nada, me gusta ver a tanta gente feliz. Me pone de buen humor.

Angelina sonrió, sus blancos dientes brillando bajo la luz del sol de aquella tarde. George sonrió de vuelta. Le gustaba que la chica le mostrara un poco más del mundo muggle. La madre de la chica siempre había querido que no perdiera parte de sus raíces.

Angelina le había contado que desde el final de la guerra disfrutaba aún más del mundo muggle, del que había tenido que apartarse así como de su madre durante aquel año.

—Podemos ir a una cafetería que hay dentro del jardín. Es un sitio muy cuco.

—Por mí hacemos lo que tú quieras, no me importa. Aunque por favor, lo más lejos posible de los niños.

—¿No te gustan los niños? Pensaba que sí.

—Claro que sí, pero es que me pone demasiado nervioso que estén tan cerca del agua. Cuando éramos pequeños, Charlie una vez casi se ahoga y desde entonces mi madre nos metió el miedo en el cuerpo a todos.

—No me quiero imaginar a tu madre. Estoy casi segura de que ninguno de vosotros se lo puso fácil cuando erais pequeños.

George sonrió de nuevo, rompiendo en una carcajada. Angelina sonrió sin que el pelirrojo lo notara.

—La verdad es que no. Si alguna vez llego a tener hijos, espero que sean más tranquilos de lo que lo fuimos nosotros.

Una sombra de tristeza enturbió su mente. Había vuelto a hablar en plural, como si aún Fred siguiera allí. Sintió la mano de Angelina acariciando su brazo, cerca de él, reconfortándole.

—Es completamente normal, George. No te entristezcas, piensa en que a Fred no le gustaría verte así. Hazlo por él. Hazlo por mí.

George levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos que tanta paz le ofrecían. No debía hacerse ese boicot a los sentimientos, ya pensaría en su hermano cuando estuviera en el apartamento y Angelina no estuviera cerca.

—Perdona, no te mereces esto.

—Estoy aquí para que no te autodestruyas, para hablar de lo que tú quieras. Por mí, como si quieres aburrirme con nuevos proyectos. Aunque, no sé cómo podría aburrirme así.

—Gracias Angelina. Hay veces que siento que Fred no me ha dejado, que sigue aquí conmigo.

—Las persona que queremos, no nos dejan jamás. Recuérdalo siempre que le eches de menos.

George sintió la caricia de Angelina cerca de su alma, llenándola un poquito más de luz. Agradecía que la chica se hubiera quedado a su lado, aunque apenas se vieran.

—Bueno, ya ha sido suficiente. Vamos a esa cafetería, esta tarde invito yo. Aún te debo lo de los helados.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Podré pedir lo que quiera?

—Lo que quieras.

Y ambos pasaron la tarde dejando que el sol calentara sus almas.


	4. Agosto

Aquel agosto estaba resultando demasiado caluroso, aún más de lo que lo había sido julio. George se encontraba en el salón de su apartamento sin camiseta, disfrutando de la casi inexistente brisa que entraba por el ventanal.

Sentía que estaba a un paso de comenzar a alucinar debido al calor. Ya se había duchado un par de veces pero nada más salir de la ducha, el agua parecía evaporarse sobre su piel.

Se tumbó sobre el sofá, dejando que el sol calentara sus piernas.

En menos de una hora había quedado con Hermione para ir a comer y dar una vuelta juntos. Le gustaba que la chica quisiera ayudarle, al fin y al cabo ella siempre había tenido muy buena relación con los gemelos y estaba seguro de que echaba de menos a Fred casi como si de su hermano se tratase.

Sabía gracias a Ginny que Ron llevaba bastante bien la muerte de Fred gracias al apoyo incondicional de la castaña. George esperaba que Ron se diera cuenta de cuánto valía la chica.

Pensó en cómo Hermione y Ron habían comenzado su relación como amigos y ahora estaban en esa etapa de conocerse como pareja.

Por su mente pasó la imagen de Angelina. Disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos, el cual había aumentado exponencialmente.

La chica estaba siendo de gran ayuda aunque Angelina le había asegurado que lo mismo le ocurría a ella con él. Al igual que Hermione, era de las pocas personas que siempre había conseguido diferenciarlos entre sí.

Él había mejorado bastante gracias a ella, aunque la morena no quisiera creerle. No había vuelto a probar el alcohol e incluso había tenido un par de ideas para crear productos nuevos.

George había llegado a pensar que la inspiración nunca volvería a llamar a su puerta, pero había aprendido que todo es un proceso.

Un proceso que dolía pero que ya no hacía la herida más grande, sino que poco a poco iba cicatrizando.

George cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Echaba de menos a Angelina, quizás debería intentar quedar con ella. Si Hermione tenía alguna otra cosa que hacer, podría intentar quedar con ella.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía ponerse en marcha. La experiencia le había dejado claro que Hermione no llevaba nada bien el hecho de que la hicieran esperar. No le esperaba nada a la castaña si seguía con su hermano.

Se levantó. Aún no había podido volver a dormir en su cuarto, por lo que tenía parte de su armario colocado en una estantería del salón. Tal vez algún día también sanaría esa herida.

Una vez estuvo listo, salió llevándose consigo una cazadora ligera. No sabía a qué hora podría volver. Para cuando llegó al restaurante que le había dicho Hermione, en el Londres muggle, la castaña ya estaba allí,leyendo un libro distraídamente. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

—¡Hola, Hermione! Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, saludando al chico con una gran sonrisa. Se alegraba de verle de nuevo, aunque esta vez más ya que George parecía haber recuperado parte de esa felicidad tan característica de él.

—Tranquilo, si es que he llegado yo antes. ¡Me alegro mucho de volver a verte!

Hermione le abrazó. George se tuvo que agachar para que la situación no fuera demasiado extraña.

—¿Te parece si entramos ya? Tengo mesa reservada pero quizás podamos pasar ya. Estudiar hace que me entre el hambre.

—¿Qué tal llevas lo de meterte en el Ministerio? Si tienes cualquier duda, estoy segura de que papá podrá ayudarte.

—Sí, la verdad es que aunque no sea en el mismo departamento, me ha servido de mucha ayuda. ¿Te imaginas que llego a conseguir la plaza?

—No me sorprendería, si Shacklebolt te rechaza como su ayudante, será el primer fallo que cometa en su carrera como ministro.

Hermione se sonrojó y George encontró ese gesto involuntario realmente adorable. Ron tenía mucha suerte de que Hermione se hubiera fijado en él.

—Venga, entremos antes de que me hagas pasar más vergüenza.

—Deberías acostumbrarte, como chica del Trío dorado, creía que estarías acostumbrada.

George sonrió sujetándole la puerta a Hermione para que ella pasara primero. Al entrar en el restaurante, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente como si de una brújula buscando el norte a una de las mesas donde estaba sentada no otra que Angelina.

La chica estaba acompañada por un chico que estaba de espaldas a él. Ella aún no le había visto por lo que optó por dejar de mirarla, no quería incomodarla ni tampoco a su acompañante.

—George, ya podemos sentarnos. Oh, vaya. ¿Esa no es Angelina?

—Eh, ¿quién? Ah sí, pero tampoco quiero ir a molestarla.

—¿Cómo vas a molestarla? ¡Eres uno de sus mejores amigos! Además, mira, Oliver viene hacia aquí.

George se giró para ver como Oliver Wood venía hacía ellos. George cerró los ojos. Por un momento se había puesto celoso por culpa de uno de los mejores amigos que había hecho en Hogwarts.

Mientras Oliver estuvo con ellos, no podía evitar mirar a Angelina, que le sonreía desde su mesa sin decir nada. La chica volvía a llevar puesto un vestido amarillo, color que se iba a convertir su favorito a este paso. Sin decir nada a los otros dos, fue hasta la mesa, sentándose donde minutos antes había estado Oliver.

—Pensaba que no vendrías a saludarme.

—Tampoco parecías muy dispuesta a saludarme.

—Tú me viste primero. Me pareció lo propio.

Angelina se reclinó en la silla, sonriéndole divertida.

—Justo hoy pensaba en que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

—Lo mismo le comenté a Oliver mientras desayunábamos. Hace casi un mes que no te veo. ¡Y mira que dijimos de vernos más a menudo! Pero es que las prácticas me quitan mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, por mi parte no hay problema en tomarnos un café después. Estoy seguro de que a Hermione no le importa que te unas a nosotros.

George vio como Angelina miraba hacia la puerta, soltando una breve carcajada.

—Creo que nos han vuelto a hacer otra encerrona, porque ni Oliver ni Hermione están en la entrada.

George sonrió. Le había parecido raro que la castaña quisiera comer con él, pero nunca hubiera sospechado que se trataba de una trampa. Una trampa en la que si se trataba de Angelina, no le importaba caer una y otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿te apetece comer conmigo, Angelina? Así nos ponemos al día.

—Será un placer. Parece que el día ha mejorado aún más.

George la miró tiernamente. Le gustaba lo natural que Angelina podía llegar a ser. Con ella sí que era un placer pasearse por esa escala de grises que eran sus sentimientos. Aunque de vez en cuando se tintaran de un precioso amarillo chillón.


	5. Septiembre

El mes de septiembre había comenzado con el callejón Diagon lleno de risas y niños correteando de un lado para otro intentando escaparse de sus madres emocionados con ese nuevo curso que comenzaba para ellos.

También era el comienzo de un nuevo futuro, casi dos años más tarde, la sombra de Voldemort no acechaba en las esquinas, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.

George sonreía orgulloso desde el marco de la puerta de la tienda. Todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad. La gente se la veía contenta mientras paseaba tranquilamente. Ya no veía a nadie con la cara compungida caminando a paso rápido para evitar tener problemas.

Aquel año todo tenía un color distinto, refrescante. Casi tanto como la brisa que revolvía su cabello. No llevaba el pelo tan largo desde sexto curso, por lo que George pensaba que quizás debería ir a visitar a su madre.

Sabía que ella estaría encantada de cortarle el pelo como cuando Fred y él eran pequeños.

George sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sabía que Fred estaría orgulloso de él, había sido capaz de abrir de nuevo la tienda para seguir haciendo reír al mundo.

Aún seguía trabajando en ideas nuevas, lo que le hacía darse cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su otra mitad.

Ron había intentado ayudarle, pero la química no era la misma. George estaba más que agradecido por el gesto de su hermano, quien se había dado cuenta finalmente que el equipo de aurores no era el lugar idóneo para él y ahora trabajaban juntos en la tienda.

George sonrió una vez más antes de entrar a la tienda. Habían llegado materiales nuevos y el pelirrojo había pensado que sería una buena manera para distraerse aquella mañana ya que el flujo de niños había mermado considerablemente.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, pegando un pequeño salto al final.

Podría realizar aquella tarea utilizando la magia, pero había algo que le resultaba satisfactorio en el hecho de pasar el tiempo allí, en el que era su elemento.

George se subió las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo, para estar más cómodo. Se deshizo del chaleco que llevaba y se puso manos a la obra.

Parecía mentira que disfrutara de una tarea tan tediosa como aquella, pero el pelirrojo suponía que se trataba del hecho de cada vez ser más adulto sin dejar a su niño interno atrás.

Las horas pasaron sin que George se diera cuenta. Cuando sus tripas rugieron, decidió que sería buen momento para salir del sótano y disfrutar un rato de la luz solar. Se revolvió el pelo apartándolo para atrás.

Escuchó el tintineo de la pequeña campana que habían colocado en la puerta para saber cuándo había entrado alguien y le pareció momento más oportuno. Tomó el chaleco y subió las escaleras con la misma vitalidad con la que las había bajado mientras intentaba abrocharse la prenda sin éxito.

Para cuando llegó a la planta principal, se encontró allí con Angelina. La chica estaba mirando una de las estanterías llenas de filtros de amor. Por un momento se preguntó porqué la chica estaría tan interesada en aquellas pociones. Nunca había pensado en ella como una chiquilla atolondrada como las que solían quedarse mirando aquellos delicados botes de cristal.

George carraspeó, llamando la atención de la morena, la cual sonrió de tal manera que la alegría iluminó sus ojos.

—¡Buenos días, George! Ya pensé que no estarías aquí...

—Sí, lo siento. Andaba en el almacén ocupado con unas cosas. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? No es que me moleste, pero...¿te hace falta un surtido saltaclases?

Angelina rió, acercándose a él dejando de nuevo uno de los filtros de amor en la estantería.

—Ojalá poder volver a utilizar uno de esos. Estaba paseando por el callejón, he visto que la tienda estaba abierta y he querido probar suerte a ver si estabas. Y mira por donde, he tenido mucha suerte.

Se quedaron en silencio. George no podía evitar fijarse en la sonrisa que bailaba continuamente en los labios de la chica.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto, si puede saberse?

—Es que tienes toda la frente manchada de lo que parece hollín. ¡Es demasiado gracioso!

George frunció el ceño, mirándose en el reflejo de los cristales del escaparate.

—¿Y te parece mucho más divertido reírte de mí, sin decirme nada?

—Mucho más, no hay comparación. Aunque no solo he venido para verte. No sé si aún has comido, pero he traído comida del restaurante al que fuimos en Londres, por si te apetece comer conmigo.

George sonrió mientras intentaba limpiarse sin éxito la frente.

—Sí, claro. Aún no he comido, así que, me viene perfecto. Lo malo es que tendremos que comer abajo en el almacén, que está hecho un asco.

—No me importa, mientras no acabe llena de hollín, no pasa nada.

—Pues entonces, las damas primero. ¡Bienvenida al restaurante Weasley!

Angelina pasó por delante de él, bajando las escaleras delicadamente. George arregló rápidamente unas cajas en las que podían sentarse y empezaron a comer, rodeados de todo lo que era importante para George. Después de terminar de comer, Angelina paseó la mirada por los distintos materiales que estaban allí guardados.

—Cuando vi la tienda abierta esta mañana, me sentí muy feliz. Sé que desde donde sea que está Fred, él también ha sonreído al verte así de bien, George.

El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia delante, fijándose en como la brillosa mirada de Angelina se perdía en el espacio.

—Angelina, ¿te encuentras bien?

—A veces aún escucho su risa. Y luego te veo a ti, que sé que no eres él pero no puedo evitar sentirme contigo como si fueras Fred y todo es un lío y...

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Angelina. Sin pensarlo, George se levantó rápidamente, tomando a la morena entre sus brazos delicadamente para confortarla.

—¡Hey, no! No llores, ven aquí.

George se levantó rápidamente, tomando a la morena para abrazarla con delicadeza. Acarició su melena dejando que el ligero olor a limón llegara a sus fosas nasales.

—No quiero que vuelvas a entrar en ese pozo, ¿me lo prometes, Angelina?

La chica únicamente se pegó más aún a su pecho. George podía sentir como las lágrimas humedecían su camisa.

—Hemos avanzado demasiado juntos en estos meses como para volver a ese espacio. No te mereces castigarte así.

Allí estaban, en mitad del almacén sin decirse nada como había ocurrido en el aniversario de la muerte de Fred. George continuó acariciando la melena de la chica hasta que Angelina dejó de llorar. El tiempo parecía hacerse eterno cuando estaban juntos y aunque hubiera sido un momento amargo, George agradecía haber estado allí para ella.

Angelina se separó lentamente, mirándole con los ojos rojizos.

—Siento haberme puesto así. Sé que precisamente tú no necesitas esto pero...

—Shhh. No pidas disculpas por sentir.

George le acarició la cabeza una vez más. Aún después de haber llorado, Angelina tenía ese algo que siempre conseguía llamar su atención.

—A veces soy demasiado tonta, pienso en...bueno, ya sabes, lo que pudo haber sido y no puedo evitar pensar en el Fred.

—Ya sabes que puedes pensar en él estando conmigo. Tú eres de las pocas que nos diferenciaba, así que no me lo tomaré a mal. Nunca.

Angelina sonrió, colocando su mano sobre su pecho. George sintió como su corazón se aceleraba aunque sabía que tenía que mantener la compostura. A pesar de estar tan cerca, más de lo que nunca lo habían estado, el pelirrojo sabía que sería de mal gusto hacer lo que su corazón parecía querer gritarle bajo la caricia de la morena.

—Gracias por ser así conmigo, George.

Ambos se miraron, el pelirrojo sonrió a la chica a pesar de las circunstancias. Angelina se abrazó más a él, buscando ese apoyo que tantas veces ella le había ofrecido los pasados meses.

—No tienes porqué darme las gracias. No después de todo lo que has hecho por mí estos meses. Anda, ¿quieres ver las nuevas ideas que tengo? Estoy seguro de que eso podrá distraerte.

—Es una idea genial.

Angelina sonrió. Poniéndose de puntillas, Angelina quiso darle un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, quiso el destino que en ese mismo momento George girara su cabeza, juntándose sus labios durante unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—Merlín, ¡lo siento, yo no quería!¡De verdad que no!

George sintió que su cara se tintaba de un llamativo color rojo mientra evitaba mirar a Angelina, quien se había apartado bruscamente de su lado. Estaba seguro que su hermano se estaba riendo de él desde el más allá.


End file.
